


Don't Mess with Mama

by technicallywritingdreamer



Series: All Hail Mama McCree [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angela just wants to do her job, Author is not creative with past relationships, Background OC's - Freeform, Chapter 6 is just Crack--don't mind me, Chapter 8....I tried, First Words soul marks, Genji misses his mom, Jesse calls Captain Amari Miss Ana, Mama McCree is a force to be reckoned with, Multi, She thinks he's adorable, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starts Pre-Blackwatch, Young!Jesse McCree, and by mom I may or may not mean Hanzo, ch 3 is a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: It was a known fact that Jesse McCree didn’t have a daddy. His ma had married some fancy gambler, sure, but they weren’t soulmates so it didn’t right count. When Ma’s gambler found his match on a riverboat, the two split up without too many hard feelings. McCree still visited his boy e’ery now and then and on holidays, but that didn’t count none in their town.





	1. Short Burst of Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were knocking back ideas and this formed. HC is that McCree's dad was white, but his mom is a mix of Mexican and Native American--he takes more after her. I couldn't think of who his dad would be, so I may edit later.  
> As for the marks, you get all the words your soulmate says to you, until they stop talking. This can be words, a sentence, or entire paragraphs across your body. There is no set place Later chapters will be longer.

It was a known fact that Jesse McCree didn’t have a daddy. His ma had married some fancy gambler, sure, but they weren’t soulmates so it didn’t right count. When Ma’s gambler found his match on a riverboat, the two split up without too many hard feelings. McCree still visited his boy e’ery now and then and on holidays, but that didn’t count none in their town.  


People whispered all the time ‘bout Jesse and his ma. Sounded like snakes hissing e’erywhere they went. Kids at school liked to stir up trouble and Jesse learned to be the best at tossing rocks and using slingshots. He asked Ma once why having a white pa was such a bad thing, but she looked sad ‘n he never brought it up again.  


Jesse didn’t mean to get caught up in no gangs either. Deadlock steamrolled through their little town and after knocking six or so of them clean off their bikes he got the offer of joining. However, since they’d go after Ma if he didn’t, it weren’t much of a choice. They shoved a gun in his hand and even though Jesse wasn’t much religious, he prayed each night to the good ol’ Mary and his ma’s set of people. He prayed to God to clean his murderin’ soul, and hoped Ma’s folks would see to the people he saw die. Ain’t no one nasty enough to get no prayer, his ma had said.  


Seems right odd for Jesse to meet his ma’s soulmate before she did. A couple of friends and him were visiting home when word got to ‘em Deadlock was being raided. The boys ran like their tails were on fire to get to the pigsty inn they’d holed up in. Sure enough, some professional looking guys were blowing holes in the joint. The actual fighting bit was a blur, but Jesse knew they weren’t gonna win this one. The gang had done some lowdown, sickening things and these raiders didn’t seem keen on mercy. Just when he set up some pretty good shots, some yelling caught his attention.  


“Reyes, on your four.” He hesitated just a second, but it was enough time for a freight train wearing a beanie cap to mow into him.


	2. Gabe tries to recruit Jesse; it does not go well for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Impressive." Reyes was washed up and looking smug. "Now I'm here to give you your options." There was a whole spiel about redmeption and some graphic descriptions of what would happen to someone like Jesse in prison.

Ma's mark was written in a sort of deliberate red and framed 'round just under her shoulder.

"I'm Commander Reyes, your son is--" it cut off into some garbled scribbles.

Commander Reyes was intimidation, but Jesse weren't too afraid. If Ma was meant to be with him he couldn't be too bad. Reyes seemed to do what he could to ruin that hope.

"C'mon, it's been three hours. I want my darned hat back! It was a gift," Jesse shouted. He'd been hollerin' at the window since they dropped him in the interrogation room. Getting angry was better than speculating what had happened to his friends. If anyone got killed, Ma would kill them all. He let out a long string of curses in Spanish.

"Impressive." Reyes was washed up and looking smug. Blood was dripping down Jesse's split lip and staining his dusty shirt. Jerk. "Now I'm here to give you your options." There was a whole spiel about redemption and some graphic descriptions of what would happen to someone like Jesse in prison. Ma woulda washed this man's mouth with soap. The door slid open.

"Uh, sir? One of their mothers is here, demanding to see who's in charge." A nervous soldier interrupted.

"What?" Reyes snapped at his underling and Jesse's eyes widened.

"Dios mio, I forgot to ask to be excused." Jesse blurted. The men turned to stare at him. "My room's a mess, I tracked mud in, left my laundry on the floor." He babbled. Ma always made it clear she would let him rot in jail if he was stupid enough to deserve it. He must have done something terrible for her to hunt him down.

"Hey, kid." Reyes trailed off. Dainty footsteps approached the room and Jesse tried to cower, hide the cuffs, anything. Ma appeared with that serene look that had Jesse's eyes darting down to check her footwear. 

"Ma'am, this is a secure area." That grunt was a dead man. No one got between Ma and her target like that. Reyes stood and caught her attention. The air turned cold when Ma saw her baby boy cuffed to a table, shivering and bloody.

"I'm Commander Reyes, your son is--" She decked him and the commander went flying into the wall.

"You call yourself a man? What man leaves a child like this and keeps his mama away?" Jesse cringed sympathetically as Ma's blistering scolding elevated and crossed into Spanish, then her native tongue. Reyes looked stunned, or maybe concussed. The soldier had run out when she threw her punch and came back with some smug blond.

"Ma'am you can't--" Jesse cringed again. That was the exact wrong thing to tell Mama.

Twenty minutes later, Jesse and some of the gang Ma had basically adopted into the family were headin' home and the blond looked like you'd smacked him with a beam then told him his dog was dead. Reyes was cradling his sore jaw and seemed stunned. Jesse tried to be the bigger man (especially since Ma was watching and in a foul temper).

"Well, Reyes, I know you just met your soulmate and all, and I reckon we've both got some things ta think over. Why don't we call it a night and in 'bout a week or so come over with some bitter chocolate and Ma may forgive you." Mama snorted and rolled her eyes, but Reyes was too busy blushing to take note. He let out a tired chuckle.

"Will do, vaquero. Think hard about that job offer. Your mama doesn't seem the kind to take this gang crap for long. I'll be in touch."

 

Their home was in sight when Ma spoke up. "Jessito, mijos, you were never excused from the table." The sound of twelve knees hitting the dust in unison preceded a heartfelt chorus of "Benedicion, Mama!"s and almost masked Jesse's muttered "Knew it."

A sandal flew into his forehead and he joined the others in begging.


	3. Carrot Tortilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Genji appears! Gabe uses Panic, it's super effective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the ones I had written out, but I love this verse and don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon. May end up just little scenario ficlets. Jesse's been in Blackwatch for a bit now and Gabe has done his groveling. 
> 
> Inspiration for this section:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrOmdQGVlaI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFZV6xyYBO0

Staring at the new recruit made him hungry. Guy looked like a carrot. Lotta energy too, literally jumping off the walls. Ma would have a field day getting him to settle down. She may too, if Gabe's grumbled threats held any merit. The man was gruff as a coyote but after Ma, his commanders were as scary as a wet chihuahua. Just mentioning his mama made Jack freeze up and Gabe go all gooey heart-eyes. The less he thought about that, though, the better. At least here he knew Ma had all the protection Gabe could rustle up--by no means a small amount of which was illegal.

"McCree! Take Genji to the range and try to work on his distance shooting," Gabe barked. He was massaging his temple and Jesse tried not to take the prayer he muttered for patience (not strength or he'd kill them all) personally. Genji bounced over and began jabbering away.

"Do I get a gun? Reyes uses shotguns, right? Can I have shotguns? Can I duel wield shotguns? What gun do you have? Is that a spur? Are you really a cowboy?" Jesse repented for every time he bugged his mama if he was even half this...Genji.

"Training one, yeah, no, maybe, revolver, yes, reckon so." He tried to keep up. Carrot looked surprised but then delight radiated off of him.

"Cool." Jesse waited a minute before worrying he'd gone deaf.

"Ah, Gabriel boot you out to complain to Mari in peace?" Miss Ana greeted. So no hearing loss then, Genji's ninja get up may not have been just a costume after all.

"He wouldn't. Ma would love fawning over Genji. Best not lose that battle." Jesse shrugged. His charge looked intrigued. Poor Gabe's sparse moments of peace were over. Boy had a gleam i his eye Jesse had seen for decades in the mirror.

\---  
It happened the next month. Jesse woke up to a frantic Gabe, too unnerved to even grab his beanie cap. 

"Get up, boy. Clean everything--I want your boots shining. Take a shower and nibble on this tortilla....make sure all the white boys know how to say tortilla." The commander began straightening discarded memos on Jesse's desk.

"What? Inspection? Tortilla? How could someone get tortilla wrong?" Gabe paused and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jesse, mijo, preciosa." He put a hand on his arm gravely. "Your Ma caught wind of Genji and is on her way to visit. When I first met Jack he said...he said tor--" Gabe cut off with a cringe. "Tor-TILL- ah." He gagged and Jesse felt something crush in the very center of his soul.

"I'll make Genji presentable and call up the guys to see what mood she was in when she left. You go and get that...heathen! Get him far, far away." Jesse shuddered, feeling unclean just remembering it.

Genji's room was surprisingly neat and the kid was exercising when Jesse let himself in and started explaining.

"Your mother is visiting?" He had a weird expression but finally broke out a small smile. "I hope you enjoy your time together." Kid looked ready to cry and Jesse would be damned to hell in his mother's eyes if he let that happen. 

"She's comin' ta see you, doof. C'mon, munch on this and listen up." He held out a tortilla with a smattering of cheese. "Tortilla." He added, just in case.

"But Morrison said--" Jesse latched onto his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes with all the passion of his being.

##  Tor-TEE-ya. 


	4. Cowboy's Connundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is an awkward potato until he's not. Gabe doesn't know whether to be proud or terrified.

"Hey, Jesse, why is Reyes acting weird?" Genji asked.

"Dunno, figger'd you'd done something." McCree shrugged. Boss man was on a shorter fuse than usual and seemed more distracted of late. Not his business. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Jesse nearly sent his lunch flying.

"Is it not clear? Commander Reyes is trying to think of a way to propose!" Reinhardt boomed merrily. The final word echoed in Jesse's mind, so maybe it was his business--just a smidgen.

"What!" Genji seemed to teleport out of his seat and onto the lunch table, all but glowing with excitement. Absently, Jesse noticed even with the table's help, Genji was still shorter than the old soldier. Part of him was just as excited as the carrot, but another part of him was a quibbling knot of emotions. On one hand, Ma could be happy with her soulmate. On the other hand, his CO would be having...marital affairs with his mama. Jesse finished his sandwich and slipped away from the two romantics already planning the wedding (as if Miss Ana would let anyone else do it). What Jesse needed was a good old fashioned think.

 

"McCree! My office." Reyes roared. The young man jumped three feet out of a dead sleep and fell to the floor in a mess of sheets. Heavy boots stormed out.

"Who pissed in his porridge?" Jesse groaned, groping around for his clock. It was 2 'o clock on a Sunday, training didn't start until eight. "This better be damn important."

"You've been avoiding me." Gabe loomed menacingly over Jesse's chair. The soldier was feigning a relaxed pose, leaning against his desk, arms crossed. Jesse knew, though, faster than he could blink Reyes could kill him twelve times over.

"S-sir?" Reyes' eyes narrowed. He could smell bullshit, and the cowboy reeked of it. "I didn't mean to--"

"You just about flew out of that gun range when I walked in."

"Bathroom."

"Mess hall, abandoned three empanadas."

"...bathroom?"

"Training room. You ran into a punching bag. As Captain Amari was practicing on it."

"Really had to piss?" McCree was sunk.

"So you're not avoiding me, my mere presence just gives you the uncontrollable need to piss." Reyes was not amused, growling and knuckles white. _Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name_. Jesse was gonna die, Mama would be furious with both of them. His eyes screwed up, tensing for some kind of blow then a stern lecture. All he got was a resigned sigh.

"Look at me, son." The voice was soft, tired almost. Jesse sunk in his seat, slowly gaining the courage raising his eyes to meet his commander's. He wasn't looming now, the desk seeming to prop the man up. "Look." He cut off with a sharp breath, rubbing his hand down his face. "Just tell me if I did something. Dismissed." Jesse would rather the yelling. They stewed in that awkwardness for a hot minute before Jesse spoke up.

"Uh, sir?" Reyes grunted. "Is it true you're thinking of marrying Ma?" Now it was the CO's turn to tense uncomfortably.

"Y--wha--who told you that?" Reyes was honest to God blushing and that was terrifying.

"Reinhardt." Jesse felt like he'd thrown the old man under a bus of some kind. Reyes was creative with his threats.

"Is that why?"

"Yup." McCree popped the "p" obnoxiously. Not even crickets had the nerve to cut through this awkward silence.

"Well...what do you think?" Heck, the man looked downright embarrassed!

"You'll have a heck of a time convincing her." Reyes flinched.

"Don't sugarcoat it to spare _my_ feelings," the older man muttered.

"Yeah, Ma isn't much the big wedding type." The cowboy relaxed back in his seat as the words just poured out of him. "So you may consider a civil ceremony. Have Morrison officiate, that'll be hilarious. I'll call up the old boys from Deadlock and organize suit fittin's. I'm thinking of reds and teals, Ma'll like that." He could see the teary, proud smile on her face when they cleaned up for her and that knot started to untangle. "She tell you anything 'bout her people?" Reyes waved his hand in a "so-so" gesture, looking a bit dumbfounded. "I'll write some stuff down for you. How're you planning on proposing? Ya got a ring?" Jesse stared at him, practically boring holes in his head, before Reyes pulled a velvet box out of the top drawer of his desk.

"My abuela's, she insisted." His commander opened the box and Jess let out a low whistle.

"That's a purty hunk of stone and gold, sir. I'd suggest getting a nice necklace she could put it on while she gardens or works, though."

"Noted. Anything else?" This gosh darn fool was actually writing down what Jesse said.

"Well, normally this is where someone'd give you the shovel talk, but--" Reyes cut him off with a frankly offending snort. " _But_ ," Jesse repeated, letting his accent twang out. "Ma can take care of herself. I'm just going to remind you to house the boys together. They're a rowdy bunch, things tend to explode around them at random. Ma can handle them though, we're a loyal bunch. Miss Ana may have to choose a side to sit on. I'd suggest yours because Ma's got a lot of friends and family from the old land who love her dearly. We wouldn't want to overbalance. Some of these men are warriors so I'll be sure to include the proper respect for them in your notes. They already know how to get their weapons through customs, so you don't have to worry there. Haven't caused a scene in years, that bunch. Last time was when Pa left me'n Ma. You'll probably remember the August riots of that year. Yeah, make sure to give'm plenty of food. Do we have a good stable here? Their horses are gonna need proper housing and exercise. One of those suckers can run as fast as a motorcycle, going on for days. Am I making myself clear, _sir_?"

Reyes blinked at the seething cowboy and didn't know whether to be proud of his boy for standing up to him or scared shitless from all of implication he'd just tossed out.

"Duly noted. Now I believe I dismissed you." Reyes ground out. McCree popped up from his chair with a jaunty smirk.

"Now I'm gonna see about some more range time. Miss Ana says I'm almost as good as her and I want to beat her in our little competition this afternoon. Then Genji'll want to try his little throwing stars, he's getting real good. Sir." He tipped his hat and sauntered out. Reyes felt his jaw drop.

"Did....did Jesse just actually threaten me?" He asked the empty room.

"No, sir. It would seem he merely was reporting on the scope and needs of Ma's family, as well as he and his fellow recruit's abilities." Athena answered anyway. Even the goddamn AI liked Mari more than him. 

"Dios Mio."


	5. Bit o' Angst--some Jesse background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When making a Soulmate AU it is, in fact, important to give certain characters soulmates.  
> OR  
> Jesse is still kinda squicky about all the wedding planning and thinks about his own mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't see the second chapter of "Mama Meets..." I don't have a definite soulmate in mind for Jesse yet, so this will be a bit vague. Feel free to weigh in on your favorite McCree ship and maybe even say why.

Soulmates had always been a weird thing for McCree. When he was in school, kids'd go on about fairy tale romances and how they would never be with anyone else--it was unnatural. If they were nice, they'd realize Jesse was standing there and backpedal. Most of them just sneered at him and moved away. His parents weren't soulmates, yet they'd been all right. Ma said her favorite thing about Mr. McCree was that he'd given her Jesse, so it couldn't have been a mistake he was born. Right?

McCree shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts away, but only succeeded in resembling a wet dog. Ma loved him and he had friends around, so there was no reason to be digging up old hurts. Still, it was kinda being thrown in his face. When word got round that Gabe was proposing to his soulmate, people started sighing on about destiny and true love and _rightness_. It made for some awkward situations when people asked if McCree was excited his Ma was finally getting with her match and maybe start a family. He grinned, or maybe grimaced, and got the heck out of Dodge. 

Funnily enough, Morrison was the one to notice. He'd come over to sit by Jesse at lunch hour and glowered at anyone who tried to get nosy with the wedding details. They didn't talk much, but when McCree'd thanked him, Morrison put a hand on his shoulder and gave him access to the commander's suite if he needed to hide away. He hadn't taken up the offer yet, but it was looking sweeter 'n sweeter. Genji had just been in and babbling about the difference in customs between Americans and Japanese. He hadn't meant any harm, but Jesse had snapped and yelled that Reyes hadn't even asked her yet, Ma hadn't said yes to anything! For once, the kid showed some tact and left Jesse to stew on his lonesome. It wasn't that he didn't want Gabe and Ma to be a happy match, he just wished that people didn't think less of and Mr. McCree him for it. 

Instinctively, Jesse's hand pressed to the outer curve of his right hip. Usually Peacemaker was there so people didn't question why his hand hovered, but then again people didn't go assuming where other peoples' marks were either. The words curled around in a rusted red, edged with gold and Jesse had always loved them. They were proof that he mattered to someone, that he had a right to be here just like the people who came from soul matches. Fingering the trail of characters idly, he glanced at the clock and wondered how things were going back home. Good or bad, Gabe had finally decided to propose and had went to square off on Ma's home turf. He'd asked for Jesse's opinions on a couple things, but mostly kept to his own, treating this like another covert mission.

He damn near jumped a mile when the ringtone he set for home rang out, rushing to get up and tripping over his own feet. Letting out a groan, Jesse reached up to the table to answer the call.

"Ma?"

"Jesse, how dare you not give your poor, old mama a heads up her idiot of a soulmate was going to propose? I'm wearing rags, my makeup isn't on!" Ma kept on ranting at him, but there was no heat in it and Jesse felt himself relaxing to the melody of it. "But seriously, are you all right with this? Gabe said he got your approval," she paused and Jesse could hear his boss' muttering in the background, "that is he thinks he did. Did you threaten him? That's my son!" Ma laughed, loud and free. 

"Yeah, Ma. He has my blessing. Though if he screws this over I'm not waiting in line to take it out of his hide." He smiled, realizing he was being wholeheartedly truthful. "And I reserve the right to call him Papi!" Ma laughed again, somehow stronger than before, but still not loud enough to mask Gabe's threats should Jesse dare call him Papi on base. Yeah, soulmates were a weird thing to Jesse, but as he listened to Ma and Gabe bicker happily he couldn't help but reach for his own mark and grin like an idiot.


	6. Ay, Papi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really has no place in this au except I thought of it and I wanted to put it down.
> 
> Time jump of several years.
> 
> Crack!au of an already cracky!au

"I swear to frickin' GOD, McCree. I've dealt with this bull for years. YEARS!! You call me that one more time and I'll blow this place to HELL!" Gabe snapped. 

"Ay," McCree saluted then smirked. " _Papi_."

**********

NEWS BULLETIN:  
OVERWATCH IN CHAOS AS SWISS HEADQUARTERS IS BLOWN APART. CASUALTIES ARE YET UNKNOWN BUT SOURCES SAY COMMANDER OF THE SUSPICIOUS BRANCH KNOWN AS BLACKWATCH WAS AT THE CENTER OF THE BLAST WITH AN UNNAMED COWBOY. SOURCES ALSO REPORT THAT BEFORE THE EXPLOSION THERE WAS THE ECHOING CRY OF "YOU DROVE ME TO THIS!" Now for the weather--

 

**********  
The black cloaked figure laughed as McCree dragged his bloody self down the alley. "That's right, crawl away, little cowboy." The voice pinged at something in Jesse's memory and he gasped.

"You-you're alive! How? I thought you died in the blast!" He stammered out. Reyes, or what was left of him, laughed again.

"I did, but through the power of--"

"LA CHANCLA!" A new voice butted in and a bright pink streak rammed into Reyes' face mask. Reaper went down hard, and Jesse managed to pull himself to his feet. "Don't you dare touch my son you stupid lechuza!" Ma scolded, already wielding her second sandal. Gabe groaned and tried to sit up, only to be smacked on the head by it. As Ma cussed her idiot soulmate out for anything and everything, Jesse sauntered over and looked down on his step-dad smugly.

"Don't worry, Papi. I still love you." He made exaggerated kissy faces at his old boss and downright guffawed when Reyes' shriek of rage earned him another slap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lechuza~~barn owl


	7. Up Close and Spurs-onal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is not invited to the honeymoon, he doesn't mind this.  
> Genji underestimates him, he minds this.
> 
>  
> 
> _[Implications of past abuse/homophobic encounters]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm bad at titles and love puns? No? Well not even sorry~~
> 
> Also, this is shaping up to be Jesse/Genji but open enough at the moment to potentially break Genji's heart down the line. Undecided.

Things were quiet without Reyes skulking about base. Miss Ana had taken over running Blackwatch's drills and she was meaner 'bout it too. Gabe would be pleased with their progress, but it was an unspoken agreement not to mention Miss Ana's methods less he go getting ideas. Jesse smiled politely when the desperate or friendly ones came around asking after his boss and told them all the same thing: "Classified location. Indeterminate length. If I poke my nose into it I'll be scarred for life, literally too." He kept to himself enough that the rowdier recruits started snickering about the commander marrying one McCree and leaving the other pining. Miss Ana narrowed her eyes but didn't seem to do more than take note of the offenders. She did, however, order Jesse to a mandatory post-training tea time where they talked about progress, gossip, or lil' Miss Fareeha's latest stunt.

Genji wouldn't leave him alone either, keeping to Jesse's side as tight as Peacekeeper. The kid was chatty as ever, filling silences with questions or stories of Hanamura. McCree thought he'd like this Hanzo guy, but when he dared say as much Genji's face contorted into a fierce scowl. It was cute how protective the little carrot was of his dear big brother. As an only child, McCree was fascinated by siblings. During his time in the Deadlock gang he saw guys go around pestering and beating on one another, but as soon as someone so much as looked at their brother wrong, they were up in arms about it. How two or more people could grow up so annoying yet endearing was a mystery to him, especially these Shimadas. Whenever Genji imitated his brother's reaction to a prank or dialogue in a story he'd put on this stoic, almost constipated expression that never failed to get Jesse laughing. 

The carrot was in the middle of describing one of his partying marathons, gesticulating wildly, when McCree realized something.

"Hey, ain't you never had a girlfriend?" Genji froze up mid-sentence. "You keep talking 'bout wild nights and all, but not people that stick around. You aren't _too hideous_ so you ever?" Jesse trailed. Genji started fidgeting around, not making eye contact.

"Um, yeah, I have. Not since my school days." Jesse snorted--the guy looked like he should still be in high school yet talked as if going to school were decades ago. "They were not really my thing."

"Oh, sorry fer assumin'. Boyfriends then? Or is all this just not your thing in general?" Genji's jaw dropped and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. Jesse began wilting as he put it all together. "Just cause I'm some lowdown cowpoke don't mean I'm a backward one." He let out a self-deprecating laugh, trying to not show his hurt. 

"But Deadlock--"

"We ain't in Deadlock." Jesse interrupted vehemently, his whole body tensed. "And neither am I." He forced himself to relax, to calm down and not think about all that. He was here, he was in Blackwatch, Ma was safe and so was he.

"I'm sorry," Genji whispered meekly. "Most people I have met do not take kindly to my....preferences." Jesse winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess I'm sorry too, shouldn't've snapped at you like that. Just a bit touchy. Was shocked the first time I saw two gals hold hands openly here and Gabe kinda barked at me about it. Was just surprised that kind of thing didn't get a knife in your back or a boot in yer ribs." Genji hummed understanding and Jesse made a note to ask about the Shimada's views of such things much later. He stood up and stretched, groaning as his back popped loudly. He started to head out, eager to grab dinner. "Sides, would be kinda hypocritical of me to judge you for swinging that way when I myself swing most ways." He winked and sauntered down the hall, whistling merrily as Genji's Japanese cursing echoed after him.


	8. It Costs an Arm and a Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Blackwatch!era Jesse fic needs that one where he loses his arm. Angela wishes Overwatch was full of easy patients.
> 
>  
> 
> Mentions of slight dismemberment/loss of limbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a twofer--Jesse losing his arm and Genji losing his....well not all of the canon damage but a good half his body. Another short chapter

McCree woke up in the medwing with Angela hovering over him. she shouted something, but he was too focused on the pain--searing numbness--along his left side. Flashes of blue, yelling, pain, PAIN.

_They had been back in Genji's hometown. Carrot was showing Jesse around when a man came up and began yelling. He caught "Hanzo" and realized this was the older brother. Genji looked spitting mad at whatever was being said, growling when Hanzo pointed sharply in McCree's direction._

_"Y'know, it's rude to talk about someone in a language they don't understand." Reyes had always said his smart mouth would get him killed one day. The man was sure to be smug he was right. Hanzo whirled on the cowboy, eyes glowing maliciously. Genji bristled at whatever his brother sneered at Jesse and stepped forward as if to get between the two. Hanzo gave a garbled yell and now there were dragons and something rammed into his side hard. He heard Genji scream and when the blue light hit him, could echo the sentiment._

"Genji!" he bolted upright, much to Angela's chagrin. "Where is he? Is he all right? Is he--is he..' McCree trailed, light-headed from his outburst. 

"Breathing, stabilized in the next cot," Ziegler gritted out, trying to check him over but he wouldn't hold still--couldn't. She was able to half catch him when he gave a drunken lurch out of bed, supporting his left side as he stumbled to the other bed, whimpering at the sight he was faced with.

_Blood, so much blood_. Now bandages were crisscrossing missing limbs, the smell of charred flesh. He reached forward, only to jolt when his hand didn't make contact. Mainly since he no longer had the hand, or almost half his left arm. It was almost a relief that he was broken too. If he was whole when Genji was...it wouldn't've been pretty.

The Carrot (Diced Carrot, Jesse's shocked mind suggested hysterically) shifted and his eyelids fluttered. Angela tried to dram him away, but McCree was stubborn.

"Jess?" The kid hissed out softly. If he could, the cowboy would stroke his hair reassuringly, but falling on top of those injuries wouldn't do any good.

"Shh, I'm here. When you're back in shape we're gonna have ourselves a nice, long chat about acceptable risks." He was crying. Genji had taken the brunt of whatever attack Hanzo had sent Jesse's way. That was not okay. Genji's face scrunched up before he winced at the tug of his wounds. The kid caught sight of something and his eyes widened.

"Your arm!" A stream of Japanese followed, but now Genji was crying and Angela was still trying to keep the pair of idiots from injuring themselves further.

"Just a scratch, darlin'. You got me out of the way, idiota." Jesse was crying hard now, Genji heaving thick sobs.

"But, your soulmarks are gone!" Jesse's right arm flew to his hip and Angela cursed as she had to basically tackled him to keep him upright. He relaxed back when he felt his unscarred hip, but was confused.

"My hip's still here, Sweets. My marks--" it hit him then and he had to laugh, a shaky and painful thing. "No, no! That was a tattoo on my arm, lyrics to a dirt-old song my Pa used to sing." His laughter picked up and he couldn't stop the hyena sound. Genji joined in and the two made quite the pair laughing and crying and pulling away from Angela's fussing. Doing his darnedest to be careful, McCree angled his body so his right arm was by Genji's left, allowing him to lean in close for a pseudo-hug. He pressed his face into Genji's neck, feeling his pulse. _Alive, still alive_. The kid moved into the pressure and Angela sighed somewhere above them, probably wishing she could leave the two to their fate.

Jesse nuzzled below Genji's ear, worried the kid was about to shake apart. He puled back and blinked away tears. His vision cleared and he almost fell back down. There on Genji's damp neck was his chicken scratch, arching around the curve of it possessively.

Genji froze up and started to try and squirm away (difficult when he didn't have a good chunk of his right side). Jesse rested more of his weight on the kid and when Angela didn't scream at him he moved back in.

"We'll talk later. Rest." he kissed over the marks before bullying Angela into helping him lay down on Genji's left side. He rested what was left of his arm on the Carrot's chest and hummed one of Ma's lullabies until they both passed out.

 

\---  
Angela regretted her Hippocratic Oath sometimes, wanting to knock some sense into these two. At least she had seen the marks in time to initiate soulmate protocol--if Jesse hadn't been sedated until Genji was waking up, she may have had to strap him in bed. It had been harrowing when an unknown caller had informed them two of Blackwatch's dearest agents were dying of blood loss in Japan. Ana had brought the call directly to Angela rather than the commanders, smart woman. If the boys hadn't been near enough to each other their soulbond may not have boosted their healing. One or both could be dead.

She sighed for the hundredth time since Jesse had woken up. Someone had to tell Reyes. Someone had to tell _Reyes' wife_. The young doctor grabbed her patients' files and headed for Jack's office. She could ask him to do a family call then run away before he opened the folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the lyrics would be "House of the Rising Sun" 
> 
> "Now the only thing a gambler needs  
> Is a suitcase and trunk  
> And the only time he's satisfied  
> Is when he's on, a drunk."
> 
> but in some cursive font Genji can't quite make out.


	9. Red-Eye, Dead-Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Commander Morrison was supposed to take care of notifying next of kin about Jesse (and Genji)'s condition? Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blackwatch Genji and Jesse skins came out and I was half-right on my guestimate of Genji's injuries! Regardless, I love them.
> 
> Title comes from here: https://batterswing.tumblr.com/post/159403656367/soooo-blackwatch-jesse-has-the-don-bluth-haircut
> 
> Also I found this AMAZING PIECE OF ART and wanna share it even though it has next to nothing to do with this fic: http://artsybizaar.tumblr.com/post/157201845572/some-things-never-change
> 
>  
> 
> Edited: It wasn't showing the second half of the text. Found a code typo and fixed it, I think...
> 
> EDIT AGAIN: Thank you to the kind and lovely Queensman for pointing out the incomplete chapter hadn't deleted properly! Hopefully this time everything went through all right...

Jesse took credit for their new term "Cybros" and no matter how much Genji rolled his eyes he had to love it as well. Speaking of which, some slow-acting damage had been causing the Carrot's vision to deteriorate so he was scheduled for another surgery and more cybernetic implants. Really, the two were making the most of their situation--couldn't focus on the pain if you were too busy crackin' jokes, yeah? Jesse had even wheedled a custom skull plate for his in place of his lost gang mark and was looking forward to Gabe's reaction when he saw. Training just wasn't the same without him barking insults only Jesse could catch the meaning to--the fact Genji had to recuperate longer due to the new weighting of half his body didn't help. Between surgeries, therapy, and training the two hadn't had time to speak of Genji's marks.

Really though, Jesse couldn't bring himself to be all that surprised seein' as Ma took to the Carrot right quick. He just figured Genji was the kind of guy to attract friends wherever he went. Well, except the medbay it seems. Miss Ana had stopped by once or twice to check in on the two, but visits had decreased once Jesse was released. Everyone else was just to busy to drop by...He ignored the twinge in his chest that Ma hadn't even tried to contact them, much less come roaring in and tell him off. Made a son feel unloved--even Pa and his river man had sent some flowers!

He hadn't gotten exact word, but given how crazy everyone was acting, he'd hazard a guess that Ma and Reyes were coming back from their honeymoon soon. It only took a bit of snooping and a smidge 'a bribery for him to find out Morrison was trying to keep him out of the hangar and out of his folks' sight until the blond could get the heck outta Dodge. It was cute he thought he could outrun Ma.

Transport landed and Jesse watched from on toppa some crates while Morrison fidgeted nervously. Ma looked nice, happy, softer. Even Reyes had a calm air to'm. Wasn't it jut a gosh darn pity that wouldn't last.

"Mamá! Papi!" Jesse hopped down and ran over to catch her up in a big hug.

"Mijo! Did you get new armor? Why your left arm?" She pulled back and Jesse could tell the exact moment Reyes recognized the prosthetic. He growled and looked ready to deck Morrison. Ma caught on quick and seemed to stop breathing.

Jack hadn't told them.

"Well, it's not so bad, " Jesse couldn't help stirring things up, it was in his nature. "Genji lost an arm _and a leg_ and plenty 'o innards in between. His eyes are failing too so he's getting something in his skull to boost those--right about now actually." He gave a stupid grin to put Ma at ease. Reyes tackled a fleeing Morrison and was interrogating him viciously, giving the McCrees some time alone.

"We're okay, Ma. He saved my life. We're gonna be all right. Heck, I'm halfway there." He waved his new arm and tried to ignore how his voice cracked. Ma let out a harsh breath and cuffed him upside the head.

"Only you, mijo. Only you would end up with a soulmate as stupidly loyal and self-sacrificing as yourself, no common sense between the two of ya." She sighed fondly.

"Hey!"

"Now, Gabbi," she called and Reyes paused his pummeling to look over. "Go use your scary commander face to pull rank and get me into that medbay so I can thank your boy properly." The man grumbled but got up, hailing a passerby. Morrison may have looked terrified of Gabe, but when Ma sailed over in front of him, hands on hips, he looked ready to piss himself.

"M-ma'am, I--"

"Did your best." There was silence as Ma continued. "They're alive and recovering and you wouldn't have known if it was safe to contact me." She spoke all quiet, like when Jesse woke up screaming from nightmares. She coaxed the blond into sitting up before gently pulling him into a hug. "Your job isn't easy, dear, but I'm glad it's you doing it." She patted his back before letting him go. Jack looked like he'd pissed on an electric fence.

"Genji's out of surgery and the implants seem to have taken well. He's asking for Jesse." McCree lunged forward, almost at the door before skidding to a halt remembering his parents were here.

"Go on," Gabe snorted, waving him off. "I can get us there safe." Jesse threw in a salute before hightailing it down the corridors to his Carrot's side.

 

"You won't believe what Jack did!" he crowed as soon as he reached the bedside.


	10. When Life Gives You Lemons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...chuck'em at a dragon and go grab a whiskey.
> 
> Alternatively: Hanzo is a ball of self-loathing and McCree is spitefully cheerful about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to mention I adore McHanzo...to the point I am totally fine exploiting the dynamic for ill.
> 
> Optional end notes make references to attempts at suicide and/or self-harm in a humorous manner. While it is Hanzo being mopey and is not actually harmed, please feel free to ignore the whole section if it's uncomfortable and/or crosses a line in your humor morals.

Jack was off overseas in some dank hellhole of a swamp curtesy of one very pissy Blackwatch commander. There'd been no less than seven extremely apologetic and complaint-ridden communications about the whole debacle. Reyes took great joy putting on his worst white boy impression and giving dramatic readings for Jesse and Genji's viewing pleasure. There had been another coming in when Jesse was getting shipped out, more's the pity. Someone thought it was a good idea to send the cowboy on a recon--trouble was stirring up around Genji's hometown and there were strict orders not to tell him about it. Gabe swore no one would recognize Jesse after a shave and haircut, much less ditching his normal getup in favor of sleek suits. It may have had a half-chance of being believable if Gabe wasn't choking on laughter as he spat that out....

\---  
Things in Japan were slow and he decided to take a leisurely patrol through the streets, pausing when his reflection caught his eye. McCree was getting tired of these damned three pieces--they were too much like Pa's and the river boater's gear. Folks always said lil' Jesse took after Mari, but after having his hard-earned beard scraped off and a buzzer to the back of his neck Jesse was the near spittin' image of the old man. Terrifying. Maybe if he just got his face scarred up a bit more it wouldn't be recognizable. He sighed heavily but his spiral of self-sabotaging was cut short by a man falling from the sky. He was followed by a pistol and then a rumpled archer. Well then.

Hanzo brushed himself off and was taking a step away when Jesse cleared his throat pointedly. Like a cat with a cucumber, the man jumped up and whirled on his unexpected audience. It was almost adorable how Hanzo's nose scrunched as he tried to place the foreigner in front of him, if he stuck his tongue out a bi--there was the blep of concentration. Jesse tried not to find it endearingly similar to Genji's own confused expression trying to learn firearms. The sobering image of Genji's now scarred face helped with that.

"Now, Hanzo..." The man's eyes finally lit in recognition and he cocked another arrow. 

"Ryuu ga--"

"Yeah, let's not." Jesse ducked foreward and rammed his fist into Hanzo's gut like he was trying to break through his ribs. The archer let out a strangled grunt as the air was knocked out of him and his eyes rolled back. "Aw shoot." McCree caught the back of Hanzo's robe before he could plant his face in the ground--well...before more than his nose got smudged with dirt. When shaking the archer didn't snap him back, Jesse had the sinking realization he had to carry this deadweight back to the safe house. Crap.

 

\---  
It was a good handful of hours before Hanzo graced the waking world with his sulking presence. He looked like he had a hangover level migraine, something Jesse had way too much experience with. He liked to think he acted accordingly.

"Morning, Sunshine! Glad you could join us! Eggs?" He slammed the ancient cast-iron skillet onto the stove top with a loud clang. Hanzo turned greenish, and McCree was offended on behalf of his cooking. Then again, it might have been his yelling....

"Cease your incessant prattle, cow-man. Your accent is grating." Hanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you're going to be cruel, find another way of torturing me. Physical violence is preferred as we don't have enough time for trauma--"

"The hell? You're talkin' crazy, Mistah Sheemahdaaaahhh! Why would lil' ol' McCree have reason to make your fine self in pain?" Jesse aimed to get his voice as nasally and typical "Texas" as he could. If this sonovagun was going to welcome gettin' beat up then McCree'd just have to find a new way of making him miserable. Hanzo cringed and Jesse felt a vindictive surge of happiness. This was going to be a hoot and a half~~

\---  
Time skip of anti-bonding I may actually write out later as a sub-chapter. Basic outline of missing space in end notes.  
\---  
When the shuttle back landed the doors opened and Reyes was surprised to be accosted by a ragged Japanese man.

"Kill me. Please. End. It." The man begged, falling to his knees while grasping Reyes' shirt front. The hell?

"Now, Sugar-plum-honey-bunch, why ya gotta be so quick tah leave your sweet huckleberry baby boy?" McCree blew a kiss at his victim and Hanzo let out a high-pitched whine of utter despair. Reyes quirked an eyebrow and pried said victim away by the wrists. He registered McCree's unholy gleam about the whole situation and had an idea of just who he was punishing. A devious grin cut across the commander's face as he reached for his comm.

"Hey Jacky-poo. I got another mission for your retribution." Jesse let out a victorious whoop and Hanzo seemed to be crying in a heap on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hanzo is so set on pain and dying that it makes Jesse contrary and cheerful.  
>  *The most annoying thing he can think of is Texan, due to his Southwestern status and   
>  not any personal view of the author.  
> -McCree stops around three suicide-attempts and behaves closer to his normal, which only   
>  makes his facade all the more grating.  
>  *Hanzo tries to jump out the window (attempt 1) but finds the safe-house has   
>  reinforced panes in the windows and can't bust through on his first leap.  
> -He totally cooks hamburgers and after Hanzo takes a huge bite casually inquires how he   
>  likes possum gizzards. Hanzo spits the burger back out and nearly drowns himself   
>  chugging water (attempt 2).  
> -Hanzo is suspicious when Jesse gets sushi for dinner, but is so grateful after McCree's   
>  pumpkin-jalepino-bluberry-pasta experiment he wolfs it down.  
>  *This results in him waking up bound and on the transport after waking up from his   
>  drug-induced nap.  
> -He tries jumping out the back of the passenger/cargo area (attempt 3) but finds bungee   
>  cord tying him to the seat so he has to stretch just to get his fingertips to the exit. Jesse   
>  almost brains himself laughing when the cord pulls Hanzo back and the archer looks   
>  absolutely terrified, skittering back and forward like a sad yo-yo.


	11. Despite His Best Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse goes over his Hanamura adventure with Genji when Hanzo ruins it with feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this on mobile so there will probably be quite a lot of typos. Work's been keeping me busy so there's not a lot of time to write. I'm adapting so hopefully it will get better~
> 
> References to endnote events of Chapter 10 
> 
> Personally I don't like sloppy joes--it's a texture thing.
> 
> EDIT: Realized I already had a story with the same title asthis chapter and decided to change it.

"You met my brother again? Are you all right? Is he? How--Wha--"

"I'mma need you to calm down and keep breathing there, Kid. I'm fine, he's physically okay, though I may have put him through the ringer a bit." How someone with half their body bandaged up and holding an ice pack against his jaw (where he'd clocked himself with a spoon of all things) could look so judgemental about anyone's life decisions was beyond him. Genji always was rather extra, though.

"Jesse Joel James Ignacious Hernando McCree." The ninja's eyes narrowed menacingly. 

"Now hold up," McCree held his hands out placatingly, "that's not my name. Well, the first bit and the last one, sure, but--" He was cut off by a robotic finger jabbing into his sternum. Genji was finally getting his depth perception right, good, not something to think about now, Jesse.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Genji growled and the hair on the back of Jesse's neck stood at attention.

"Well, Sweetheart, he was kinda askin' fer it." Jesse flushed, fisgeting as he tried to explain he and Hanzo's time together.

_After breakfast, Hanzo kept to muttering about honor and blood and looking a lot like the guys in those samurai flicks Genji liked to watch. It was getting on his nerves. If someone was going to launch an attack they had to think of all the angles, the consequences, the collateral. Getting all angry and attacking is never a good thing._

_'Brash crap like that gets you killed dead.' An echo of Reyes' training ran through his thoughts. "Pull shit, get hit."_

_He saw how jumpy Hanzo was, eyes flickering around uncertainly. One moment he was seated at the breakfast bar, the next Jesse heard the strangest sound, somewhere between a thud and a cartoony boing. He turned slowly to find that ,yes indeed, that was Hanzo flat out on the ground and staring up at the ceiling with the Shimada Look of Confusion._

"No!" Genji interjected with a gasp, glare falling away as his jaw dropped. McCree relaxed and started pulling increasingly absurd impressions of Hanzo's look. Soon his lil' Carrot was belting out laughs, snorting adorably. He was about to continue on to his surprise dinner when a deep voice interrupted him. 

"You are alive." Hanzo's choked whisper broke their happy moment. Dressed in simple sweats and a tee, the man was leaning heavily on the door frame to their examination room. Jesse stilled, fighting down the instinct to protect, to lunge forward and block his boy from view. Genji hated people on his team underestimating him, especially in his current circumstances. Besides,it wasn't his call if Hanzo was allowed another chance. His eyes slid to the left so as to gauge Hanzo's reception. Genji looked hurt, angry, confused, but not hostile. The tension was high so McCree did what he did best and prodded at it. 

"Han, y'may not know this, but out West here we have this thing called knocking. It's a nifty little way to let people know you're creeping arou--" 

"I know what knocking is!" Hanzo fumed, turning a purplish red, indignant and starting to rant. McCree was having too much fun with this and--Oh. My. God. That was the cutest little foot stamp he ever done saw. He must have cooed because Hanzo made a noise like a steaming kettle and Genji patted his prosthetic arm. 

"I would like to speak to my brother for a bit. Why don't you go get dinner? I hear they are serving those 'sloppy joes' you insist are edible." Jesse was ready to argue on the behalf of the culinary treasure when the pressure on his arm increased for a moment. Genji wasn't asking him, he was telling. Stretching his lips into a smile that was a touch resigned at the corners, Jesse bowed out gracefully. 

"One of these days I'll teach you the errors of your ways, Darlin'." He tipped his hat before strutting past a rather green-faced Hanzo. It had been mean to make him think sloppy joes were ground gizzards, but a man needed to get his digs somewhere. "Athena, monitor the situation and let me know if intervention is needed." Jesse all but stomped down the hall before detaching his spurs and lightly stepping back to lean against the wall just out of hearing range. The conversation wasn't his business no how. Just because McCree trusted Genji to fight his own battles didn't mean the cowboy was going to make him fight alone. 

_He tipped his hat forward and waited._


	12. Whiskey on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have just about 1,000 hits on this and wanted to do some really short fluff. Like with 'Ay, Papi', this is not necessarily part of this universe, I just wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, on mobile so typos likely

"You know, inner peace is great 'n all, but some of us still like feeling our toes," Jesse grumbled at his boyfriend. Genji was meditating and McCree liked seeing him so relaxed. Blackwatch getting exposed wasn't fun, nor was the fallout. He would've liked to have curtailed it back to Ma's, but she was busy with Reyes... So here he was with Genji, visiting his brother and the robo-monks out in Nepal. 

"Some of us have giant blankets we insist are clothing so should be fine." Genji shot back, posture intact. Jesse sulked a bit, not wanting to point out he'd wrapped his serape around Genji the moment he saw goosebumps. McCree was a big guy and had plenty to stay warm through the Southwest winter, but three hours on a snowy mountains peak were pushing it. Biting back a shiver, he shifted enough to prod his blood back into circulation--he weren't kiddin' 'bout his toes. 

 

It was another half hour before he picked up on the slight hiss of Genji's joints adjusting before a heavy weight balanced on his lap. 

"You're an idiot." Genji sighed, unwrapping the serape and handing it over. Jesse felt his tense muscles loosen up.

"Your idiot, though." He kissed under his boyfriend's ear, grinning at the slight jump it got.

"I should make you shave. Your beard tickles." Genji sunk back against his chest, stretching this way and that, arranging Jesse to his liking. Small bursts of steam purred at him and Jesse could feel the sappy look on his face.

"Yes, dear." McCree pulled the serape around them, cuddling in close. Overwatch may be gone, but he'd come out with a better deal.


	13. Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sulks and the fic takes a brief McHanzo detour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck in an airport for five hours. I still have two or three more here...they keep changing my gate to opposite ends of the building. I had an amnesty little Jesse doubts his self worth and if an unnatural being such as himself deserves happiness or a soul bond. Instead you're getting me toy with his life for my own sick commiseration.
> 
> It's short and probably has typos since I don't have a beta. Feel free to point anything you see out.
> 
> EDIT: I made it out of the airport and in celebration am adding a link to a quick doodle of Jesse getting a bit of cuddles from my tumblr
> 
> https://technicallywritingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/162773933827/quick-doodle-for-ch-13-of-dmwm
> 
> Now I should go to sleep.......

One would think that with a life of danger, of being uprooted at a second's notice, that having some downtime would be appreciated. Jesse figured that it would be, had his rendezvous point not been compromised, forcing him to ground without a clear idea where the new pick-up would, well, pick his sorry hide up. Reyes had sent over a possible location, but the exact spot changed every five minutes. 

McCree was sore tired and running low on patience: the heels on his boots forcing his ankles at awkward angles when he sat down, the spurs digging into his thighs. He was homesick, wishing for some exuberant p.o.s. carrot to keep him company, maybe snuggle a bit....

Jesse sighed, wondering if the domestic picture his sappy, no good, romantic heart conjured up could ever happen. Genji was settlin' in'ta his skin and feeling things out with his brother. Hanzo was....a work in progress. Testy and quick to bite (literally, McCree had found) the elder Shimada danced awkwardly between sticking to Genji's side and trying to avoid them. 

McCree was too tired for all this. His comm beeped another location that may as well been on the other side of the world. It was official. This was his life now. He was going to die here while Morrison and Reyes threw darts at a map or whatever asinine shtick they did to come up with rendezvous points. An old song came to mind and he hummed along before remembering the words.

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted," Jesse sang even though he felt anything but. "Wanted, dead or alive."

"Not true." Jesse jumped and held his peacemaker at the ready. "I can think of at least three people who only want you alive. Well, four if the Strike Commander gets blamed for this....mishap." In all his days McCree never thought he'd hallucinate without a fair bit of heat or liquor involved, but there was no way in hell Hanzo "Im gonna kill my brother's soulmate and sulk at my failure" Shimada was walking towards him.

"Aw, darlin', and here I thought we was starting something special between us." That got him an indelicate snort as the archer moved to pull McCree up. It was sad how many bones protested the treatment. 

"Move faster or I will be forced to carry you like a child." 

\-----

Ten minutes later and McCree found himself being loaded into a transport bridal style. 

"Really, McCree? With his own brother?" Miss Ana crawled out and the two men shared a bemused look. Hanzo figured it out first and unceremoniously dumped Jesse to the floor to go off and sulk. The cowboy stared around, waiting until they had took off before piping up again.

"Are you blushing, sugar-pie-honey-bunches?" Hanzo let out an enraged squawk, turning a deeper, splotchier, shade of red. Miss Ana nearly crashed with how hard she was cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully airport WiFi lets this send...........


	14. Mama Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma and Gabe meddle, Genji teases, and Jesse doesn't know what hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally setting up for getting the McGenji going. Got tired of the drama so the boys are going on vacation. Hanzo is dragged along.

Jesse drifted off sometime, dreaming of open skies and old tea sets. One of Ma's lullabies soothing his aching joints, her hand sifting through his hair. Soft, rolling hills with smattering of green in the desert, the rev of bike engines along dust roads. Blackwatch and all the Shimada drama had distracted him and he missed his little patch of Deadlock. 

"Then you should come home more, my precious idiot," Ma said. His eyes flew open and found Mamã looking down at him. "You gave Genji quite the scare and he called. I think you two need a vacation."

"Reyes doesn't know the meaning of the word." He croaked out. Ma ran her nails along his scalp gently and he hummed, not wanting to move.

"Your Reyes may not, but my Gabi does. You're too thin." She pinched his cheek.

"Ma..."

"Hush, mijo." There was a blessed moment of peace before she spoke up again. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Ma!"

"She's right. It's too short." Genji piped in. Jesse turned and found the ninja sitting on his bed. Hadn't even felt him...

"See, Jessito? Your soulmate thinks so too. And that scraggly thing on your chin?"

"He thinks it makes him look cool. I keep telling him to grow a beard or not, just get rid of it."

"Well excuse me, I'll just go and let you two get back to your gossiping." Jesse made no move to leave. When they ganged up to tease him more it was a struggle not to show how much he relished their company. At some point his eyes slid back closed and he drifted back to the desert. 

His next waking was not so welcome.

"Mari says you need to visit more." Reyes blurted out. McCree lurched upright to give him a weak glare.

"I--"

"Go." Reyes cut off any protests. "Take the Shimadas with you. All of y'all have your heads too far up your own asses to do any good here."

"Hanzo. In the desert. My desert. Have you finally gone senile there, Papi?" Reyes glowered at the jabs but didn't fight them.

"When you dropped off radar after the explosion Genji thought you were dead." McCree's blood froze. "It wasn't pretty. Genji was barely hanging on, leaving his brother terrified. Hanzo was already demanding transport to find remains and revenge when we picked up your signal. Ana had to put a wildebeest tranquilizer in your boy so he didn't race on over and get you both killed. You two need to nut up and talk about your marks 'm solidify this bond before one of you does something stupid." Gabriel stood and stretched. "Well, stupider than normal." McCree had some choice words for that but Gabe just shrugged them off on his way out the door. 

There was a packet on his bed with four tickets home. There weren't return flights booked and McCree got the message: don't come back until everything is sorted out. He sighed and flopped back down. Losing a mate was never 'pretty' as Gabe put it. A faulty or broken bond drove people crazy. He didn't want to pressure Genji after Hanamura, but....

"Damn old man." He wasn't ready for this. The spawn outside of a soul bond weren't supposed to get happy endings. His fingers trailed the winding Japanese on his hip. He didn't know what they said, he realized. Didn't know what he branded on Genji.

"Damn old man." Jesse repeated with a laugh. Looks like he was taking the dragons to Deadlock


	15. Jesse McCree; Mama's Boy Extraordinaire, Dragon Wrangler Mediocre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the vacation begins. If things get any rowdier back there so help him Gabe WILL TURN THIS PLANE AROUND, BOYS!
> 
> aka: almost the family road trip au where Genji is the tiny hyper child with tons of questions, Hanzo is the angsty son trying to pretend he's not loving every moment, and McCree is the designated cyborg cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to connect back to what I loved about the characters in this. Also, McCree totally gets most of his personality from his mother. Petition for Shimada brothers to get more family-acceptance cuddles. I will write it as long as it takes.

"This is so exciting! Do you camp under the stars? Have horses? Cows? Does everyone dress like a cowboy here? Should I get a hat and your jangly shoe stars?" Genji was bouncing in his seat and Jesse felt tears in his eyes. Of course, all this had weighed on Genji, but it had been hard to realize wallowing in his own misery. Hanzo was sulking, tethered to a corner, but his eyes were tracking Genji's gestures. Looks like they were all saps here. 

"While I love yer wording, they're called 'spurs', hun." Jesse said. "And let's see, what else was there? I've slept under stars a lot, sure, but snakes and creepy-crawlers are a thing; Ma has an ol' workhorse named Red, two cows named Laura and Howie; and cowboys dress like us! Don't get me started on vaquero history or you'll be burnt out 'fore we land." Hanzo squirmed an eyebrow at him, curious despite himself. "But I reckon y'all'd look cute in hats though." Both Shimadas turned pink and he cackled. 

"Thank you, but I always look cute." Genji struck a pose and his bag chimed. Digging out the comm, he started a moment and frowned. "Why is Captain Amarillo telling me to save a horse? Is there a horse in trouble? Is that code? Wait--brother are you all right? You've gone all....what's the word...like a quilt but red?" He looked over to McCree, but the cowboy pulled his hat down to cover his own blush.

"I think you want 'patchy', or maybe 'splotchy' there, dear." Ma spoke up, calling attention to the fact she had been standing by the cabin doorway near five minutes now while the boys talked. "And ask Jessito about his old playlists and you'll find out soon enough--"

"MA! A man's playlists like'n those are sacred, you don't just go on chatterin' them off to any ol' fella in particularly the guy right in front'a ya!" Jesse screeched. Ma shrugged and pinched his cheek.

"What man? I just see my little niño here. Mi precioso Jessito, luz de mi vida. Pequeñito--"

"Ma!!!!" 

"Oi, be nice to your mother, ingrato."

"Pipe out, Gabe. You ain't my Papi."

"Thank God."

"--!!"

"I think I just received cavities." Hanzo cut in. The tiny family hushed and Jesse spared Genji a look. The kid was staring at the mother and son with such an intense longing in his eyes it hurt. Hanzo was hiding it better, but there was a tense line in his shoulders. Jesse turned to Ma only to find her already nodding. The McCree's pounced.

"Aw, darlin', there's always room for ya here too, don't be jealous." Genji blinked and latched onto him with a goofy grin. At the same time Hanzo let out a cut off whimoer from where Ma was cuddling him, rubbing her cheek against his hair and murmuring love in Spanish. He had surpassed red and went onta purple....wait had he stopped breathing? He should prolly go over 'm check on the poor guy--

"I like when you fluster and your accent comes out more." Wait, what was doing? His brain kicked back in and said it weren't nothing so important as to leave this spot, this embrace. Genji's arms tightened around waist, the kid buried his face in Jesse's neck and hummed like he was purring.

Endearments rolled like honey off his tongue as Jesse rubbed slow circles where robotics met skin. For the first time in months, everything seemed great.

"Really? Starting up a cuddle fest while I'm flying the damn plane? Way to share the love with your husband, Mari."

"Oh shut up, ya whiny old coot. I got myself a nice, young man here, go bother Jackie-boo."

Odd, definitely odd, but no less great for it, the McCrees laughed as Hanzo's face started glowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Shimada cuddles....I haven't updated Mama Meets... in a while. So, just how does Matriarch McCree take to the man that hurt her baby boys? .....I'm getting ideas.....stay tuned!


	16. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos likely

The McCrees had helped their guests into their rooms before heading to town to visit "the boys". Genji had plead fatigue and Hanzo had crept onto the roof to avoid being roped along. It had been ten minutes since the old truck had left the rickety garage and Genji was starting to think that his brother has made a nest up there. 

"Is the coast clear?" Genji jumped. How did he manage to slip in so silently on those metal chicky legs when so much as breathing made the floor creak?

"No. They have been lying in wait to ambush you and force physical affection on your person." He deadpans and snorted when his brother actually looked around to see if it was true. "Idiot."

Hanzo puffed up like an affronted quail and it was too precious.

"I'm not an idiot you mega-idiot!" He squeaked. It was so like their childhood interactions...a lance of pain shot through his chest. _Hanzo sitting in on the lesson where his little brother was instructed on how to deal killing blows, comforting him after his first kill._ Yelling for the dragons to deal with the foreigner. _Hanzo waking him up from a bad nightmare._ Twin blue streaks arching towards Jesse. _Hanzo pulling away and spending more time studying under the elders as Father grew ill._ Their energy slicing through him. _Standing alone at his father's hospital bed while Momma took care of the clan_. The betrayal stemming not from the fact Hanzo tried to destroy the one thing promised to bring him happiness but that the dragons considered _**him**_ an enemy to consume.

"Genji!" The bark broke through his jumbled thoughts, snapping to his brother's face with a focused clarity. When was the last time Han slept? Did the shoulders of his shirts always droop like that or had he stopped eating well? "Breathe, in and out, Genji. In and out."

A shattered gasp. Tears.....this was embarrassing. He went to wipe at his face but Hanzo pulled him to his chest (thankfully wholly covered) and pinned Genji's hand awkwardly against his cheek.

"I truly am sorry--I will never redeem myself--"

"Hanzo..."

"What I did was reprehensible, not to mention I couldn't reign myself in and struck you instead--"

"Hanzo!"

"I deserve to die, but I find myself clinging to the hope that you may one day forgive me--"

"NII-CHAN!" He finally shut up. "You're making me drool all over your shirt." The reaction was instantaneous: Hanzo pulled back with a shocked, horrified, and disgusted and so utterly dorky it startled a laugh out of the cyborg.

"You never could contain your....bodily functions." Hanzo sneered. 

"At least it's not vomit or piss this time." Genji shrugged. Hanzo's face got all pinched as he tried to hold back either a lecture on profanity or remembering the times Genji had snuck into his sake hoard. Probably both.

"Genji..." Yup, Hanzo was going into mother hen mode.

"I love you, Nii-chan~" He hugged his brother tightly. Hanzo froze but eventually put his arms around Genji's shoulders.

"And I you, Little Sparrow." 

Even with his remaining nerve damage Genji could feel the water droplets falling into his hair but he decided not to ruin the moment.

BONUS:  
"What the Sam hell happened to our roof!?" Ma's voice shook the rafters. There was a pile of quilts and pillows as well as a canvas shade attached to the sattelite antenna. Jesse thought it rather looked like a sniper nest and snorted. That was adorable, he could just see Hanners sulking up there like a pheasant, squawking at anyone who got too close.

"Hope those two didn't wreck the house," Ma sighed. Jesse knew she was worried bout the brothers having another falling out more'n anything. They went inside together and stopped in their tracks when they saw the second nest. Hanzo was sitting against the arm of the couch, wrapped prospectively around the green fluff and feet sticking out of a pile of blankets. They were both snoring like kittens and it made his heart warm up real fast. He noticed Hanzo hadn't kept any blankets for himself and slipped his around the archer's shoulders.

"Sleep tight, Pardners"


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is pushed to talk to Genji and leaves it feeling like he's walking on air
> 
> Bonus big chicky leg finding tiny chicky leg family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor language
> 
> Kinda unpolished because this chapter just did not want to be written...

The Shimadas slowly made themselves at home _in_ the house--though the roof nest never went away. Genji loved being around Ma, but was cagey about being alone with Jesse. He'd offer to go shopping, cooks, check on the animals, anything to avoid him. Not that it mattered, they were fine. It was fine.

Hanzo had been all but living at the chicken coop since the hens adopted him as one of their own, so it was a surprise to be ambushed in the kitchen.

"If you and Genji continue to act like fools I will lock the two of you together and leave you in the wilderness until you sort it out. Jesse choked on his marshmallow cereal and gave the archer a betrayed look.

"The heck?" He coughed out. Hanzo just crossed his arms (looking ridiculous in a borrowed flannel with one of the chicks in the breast pocket) and gave the cowboy a look. "There's nothing going on with us." That just earned him a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Hanzo said. "My brother is many things, and terrible at relationships is high on the list. He's also a self sacrificing idiot who will spin my actions as his fault."

"Now that's a ripe pile of cowpie--"

"Yes, so stop letting him think it. Your mother worries." Jesse felt his jaw drop and the archer nodded sagely. "She reminds me of our own mother, a true Shimada queen. Neither would approve of your stalling." Hanzo frowned, only slightly less intimidating with the tiny yellow chick now up and peeping for food. As the grouchy man started cooing at the tiny thing assuring it he was heading to the co-op, Jesse was still stunned. He looked down at his cereal with a pout.

"I jus' wanted late breakfast." 

\---

Finding Genji was harder than he thought. You'd think a giant, shiny guy who glowed green would be easy to spot in the desert, but McCree had another think coming. 

"Hey, Ma?" He poked his head out the kitchen window.

"Hmmm?" She imitated his tone from her wicker reading chair.

"Where's Genji?" She just had to know, Moms had a superpower like that.

"I don't know. Have you checked the nest?" She flipped the page of her old paperback. Jesse hadn't crawled up to the Shimada nest, figured he'd see the metal reflect from when he was checking the hayloft. 

"Gracias, Mamã." Jesse blew her a kiss and she snorted.

\---

"Ah-ha!" Genji leapt a good foot in the air when Jesse grabbed his shoulder. Acting on instinct, he flipped the cowboy over and pinned him by the throat. "Kinky." McCree gasped out.

"Jesse! I'm sorry, I...did not expect you to be here." Genji looked like he was going to slink back 'm now it was Jesse's turn to do the flipping.

"Uh uh, were going to have that soulmate talk now or you'll have to toss me off the roof." He frowned when Genji glanced at the edge, almost contemplating it. He sent an overdone pout and Genji blushed.

"I would not toss you over the roof to save myself from embarrassment," he murmured. "And I am sorry you are stuck with me as your soulmate. I know you only do so out of pity--"

"The FUCK?" Jesse blurted, honestly thrown. Pity?

"Language!" Ma's voice floated up to them.

"Listen here, darlin', I don't do much of anything outta pity, much less toss my life away on it. We didn't start off on the best occasion, but it weren't your fault either. Unless..." Jesse's own confidence started to flag. Genji had known it was Jesse's writing on his neck and hadn't said anything...no. He'd have faith in Genji until the carrot himself disproves it.

"Wow, we are idiots." Genji chuckled, relaxing back on the carpet. "Even _Hanzo_ could see it. Wow." He didn't try to squirm away but didn't look too sure either.

"Told you!" Hanzo yelled from the coops. Genji rolled his eyes and gently cupped Jesse's face.

"Jesse Horation Dianne Lorissa Hernandez McCree--"

"Not my name--" Genji squeezed his cheeks so he couldn't talk.

"I think I very well may fall in love with you. However," here Jesse tensed, "right now I would really like to kiss you." Jesse felt himself melt. Tease.

"Only if you admit that us being Cybros ain't your fault. Hanzo was just a JEALOUS IDIOT WHO OVERREATCTED!"

"Hanzo, stop flipping him off, he can't see you anyway," Ma said.

"While I can definitely get behind my brother being an idiot, you don't know our history. You know next to nothing about me. Maybe after you learn and can still say that I'll start believing yo--!!!" Jesse was never an overly patient kind a guy. Genji's lips were warm and chapped, awkward over his own but perfect. Especially when he relaxed and moved to pull Jesse closer.

"Use protection." Hanzo popped up next to them. Genji jolted and forgot his new strength. Jesse still loved the idjit, even as he fell through the fabric canopy of his mom's reading porch and landed at her feet.

"He meant condoms, but a crashmat may also be a smart move." Ma licked her thumb and turned the page.


	18. The End is Nigh: An Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but I swear this hasn't been abandoned!

Okay, so college kinda sucks timewise. That said, I've been trying to come up with ways to put the ending I want on this story and I realized I kinda hate it as is. So. Rather than grumble and leave it unfinished forever or whatnot, I'm going back and trying to get it back on track by rewriting it. I have the first two chapters rewritten and already love it much more.

 

My school's Fall Break is coming up this month and my goal is to have this rewritten and finished by that time. 

Also, rather than mess with taking chapters up and down, I'm going to put the revised chapters up as part of the series under "Messed with Mama". Thank you for being patient enough to read this!

Feel free to comment your rage and frustration, or things you'd like to see changed about the story line. I'm not promising that those things will be changed, but they'll be things to keep in mind going forward.


End file.
